Up at Night
by la fleur d'or
Summary: SVEN/TRAIN YAOI! Train wakes up in the middle of the night, only to discover that there is no more milk in the fridge! So the lovely kitten finds another way to quench his thirst ;


**A/N:**Here is another story for your delight! This time, Black Cat style. Hehe. I actually love this manga very much, and Train and Sven are really an adorable couple. I just love how Train calls him his, Svenny baby XD Also, I always wondered what Train was like if he was all out of milk. Anyways, this is a small one-shot of what Train and Sven do in the middle of the night when Train is thirsty. Enjoy please!

**Warnings:**Well, lesse... there's nothing that bad in here. But then again... Okay, so, boy love, of course. And, oh, blow job alert!!

**Ratings:** Mature

**Pairings:** Sven and Train

**Genres:** Romance

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Black Cat. Just this little fan fiction here.

* * *

Inside a small apartment somewhere, a man lay sleeping peacefully in a colossal bed, disheveled brown hair framing his tan face. Everything was quiet, save for a few snores coming from the next room. It was just another normal dark night for the two teammates. Until suddenly, Train Heartnet jolted up out of bed all to quickly. Yellow eyes blinked a couple times, staring into the darkness. He was still half-asleep, dazed by the black. And then he was up, going into the kitchen in a trance. There was only one thing Train ever got up out of bed for; and that was his beloved milk. He reached into the fridge and felt around without looking in. All that he met was cold air and… an _empty fridge!_

"What!!!!" Train just about screeched as he was woken out of his trance to pull the fridge open wide and stare in aghast.

He looked in every corner of the fridge and was shocked to find that his beloved milk was nowhere to be found! "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in frustration and covered his face with his arms as he knelt to the floor on all fours.

Just then, Sven ran inside the room frantically. "What? What is it! Did something happen!" His hair was disheveled, and boxers askew. He saw Train on the ground in nothing but his tight black boxers and gulped. God, how sexy he looked then, with his ass up in the air. Sven ignored his sudden arousal an continued to his partner. "_Train_…? What are you doing?" he asked.

The Black Cat let out a sort of strangled cry and he stood up on his knees to look up at Sven, his face contorted in surprising frustration. He whined, "there's no milk in the fridge!"

Sven blinked. "Oh," was all he said. He Didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Train didn't have to wake him up for just this. "Well I'm sure we can buy some more tomorrow…"

"No!" Train startled his partner, leaning forward and grabbing his shoulders, his eyes glowing in a crazed way. He growled, "I need it now!"

Sven was amazed by the sudden onslaught of emotion in the Black Cat's yellow eyes. Yet he couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't… normal. But it was so… appealing. "Umm… I…" He was transfixed on Train, stammering nervously, "Well there's no stores open at this hour Train…"

"Augh! No!" Train let go of Sven and swung himself backwards, leaning against the now closed fridge. He was breathing heavily. "It can't be… I need it now, I …"

The older male watched Train in his discomfort. What the hell? He thought. He'd never seen this side of the Cat before. Was this always what happened when he wanted milk? Sven made a mental note to as Train later… when he was sane, that is.

"Train…" Sven asked in concern, taking a step forward. He was wondering just when the Cat would turn around and start on a rampage, and considered his distance. A step was all he'd take.

Then, Train turned his face towards Sven, and the older male gasped. The tanned boy's face was red; an absolutely adorable shade, his breath was coming out ragged, and when his eyes fluttered open, Sven knew just what he had seen in the boy's eyes. It was lust. And when he said his name… "_Sven_…" oh god! How else could said male react to a voice so sultry? He'd never seen this side of Train before… it was too, too sexy. "You have milk…" Train said then, eyeing his partner, and a very aroused part of him too.

"_What_?" Sven backed up a little. He felt uncomfortable there, half-naked with an erection the size of a mountain and the adorable sultry Train only in boxers right before his very eyes. He needed to go back to his room before something dangerous happened.

"I need it…" Train let go of the fridge. He was easing forward, fist over his heart, trying to ease his frustrated breathing. "Please, I need to have it," he cornered his partner, trying to back out of the room, and clutched his arms.

"Uh- wait! Train, what're you-" He couldn't do this! They couldn't do this!

"_Sven please_!" But when the older heard that voice, he could do nothing but submit. How he said his name… was just so captivating. "Please… let me drink your milk," Train had asked next. His palms faced flat on Sven's chest, his body irresistibly close to Sven's. Train's knee was currently right between his partners legs, brushing against his arousal. Sven couldn't do anything now. He let himself be pushed gently to the ground and sat against the wall. Train sitting on his lap.

The boy let his hands run down Sven's muscled chest, to the big piece of wood lying beneath his boxers. His delicate hands groped the clothed muscle, making Sven gasp with pleasure. Train arched his own back upon grabbing Sven's rock hard dick. He looked Sven in the eyes, the both of them now breathing heavily, faces red. Then he lowered himself down, his hands removing themselves from his partner. Sven couldn't take all of the suspense as Train went lower and lower to face his cock. His mind couldn't register the events that were happening. Not even in his wildest dreams, could he ever think once that the Black Cat would give him a blowjob. And as he felt Train's mouth go over his fully clothed dick, he knew somehow that the Cat wouldn't really give him anything without teasing him with it first. Train chomped gently on his snack, letting his tongue soak the cloth with saliva. He looked up at Sven after this tantalizing act; eyes filled with lust. Anticipation stoked Sven. He wanted to jump the younger male right then and there. But his curiosity (and his hard-on) stopped him from doing so. He wanted to see just how the Kitty could play.

Train reached into the opening of Sven's boxers. Soft tan hands withdrew his pulsating cock, sliding down to the base of it. Sven gulped and moaned softly. Train looked down at the organ in his hands, his eyes half-lidded. His face flushed.

Sven couldn't help but wonder what the Black Cat though of his member. Did he like it? Was it big enough? Of course Sven was too nervous to ask about things like that.

But Train soon answered his thoughts anyways. "Yours looks good. I bet there'll be a lot of milk…" he licked his lips after saying this. Sven's eye twitched, as did his cock. What kind of thing is that to say? He thought. But still.. It turned him on even more.

The assassin slowly and skillfully slicked his tongue out and around the tip of Sven's penis. He shut his eyes, enjoying the taste. Sven let out a moan. He watched the boy below him. "Mmmm…" Train hummed deliciously. After licking it several times, he finally opened his mouth in an "O" shape and closed down on it. Sven was thrust into a world of pleasure. It was like his mind was blowing up! Train started out real soft first, enjoying his meal, but then began to suck him harder and more aggressive. It was like he was trying to force the milk out of him. His head was bobbing up and down, mouth as well going up and then down on the older male's cock. Sven could only moan and gasp as his dick was sucked far better than it had ever been before.

He felt like he should do something. After all he shouldn't just sit there and watch the boy right? Or was that what Train wanted him to do. Unsure, Sven went ahead and placed his hands in the Cat's hair, gripping it gently to hold the boy down steadily.

Train seemed to get excited by this. He was making seductive suckling noises and throaty moans as he sucked on his comrades long wang. His face was so cute, Sven seemed to find himself on the verge of blowing up, not literally of course.

Train said, "c'mon, Svenny baby, gimme your milk!"

With that said, Sven couldn't hold out anymore. Hearing such a sexy voice, and using that nickname even! He let out a loud throaty shout as he came, grabbing his mate's hair fiercely, cum shooting out of his elongated dick and into Train's thirsty mouth.

"Mm," Train grunted softly as he received his prize. He swallowed the milky substance greedily. It was sweet, and a little fiery going down his throat. And yet, it was the best milk he had ever tasted. He opened his yellow eyes and looked up at Sven. His face looked so releived, leaning back into the wall. He also looked at Train and was surprised to see the boy lick the remains of cum from his lips, as well as from the tip of Sven's cock.

"Yum, your milk tastes delicious Svenny baby." Train smiled sexily. "I could get used to this."

* * *

**A/N:**Yay! You liked it right? Review and tell me so if you do! Another thing... I don't actually know if Sven is older or not, but it does seem like Train is younger so I'm just guessing he is! This is my first Black Cat fanfiction, and I'm honestly a little nervous about it...

Review please!!

**xxx**


End file.
